1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shock flashlight. More specifically, the present invention discloses a flashlight with anti-shock function, in order to assist in aiming and shooting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to poor vision at nighttime, conventional shooting needs lighting to assist. Although, most profession guns are equipped with infrared lighting, the infrared system is expensive. Therefore, it is used for special purposes, and is not used for common purposes, such as hunting or shooting games. Furthermore, most guns are equipped with a filter for night vision. Therefore, adding a flashlight onto the gun for emission is commonly applied. However, recoil after shooting often damages the filament in the light bulb, so that the flashlight is damaged.
Due to the disadvantages and imperfections of the existing flashlight, the present invention solves the mentioned problems, and provides a flashlight with an anti-shock system; in order to provide a better, more economical and convenient product.